Lost Memory (CDM One-shot)
by Rinmika Utaumine 21.2
Summary: Rinmika perdio la memoria tras haber salvado a Castiel de ser atropellado recibiendo ella el golpe. Hay una relacion en juego y una memoria por refrescar. Basado en un fancomic y el capitulo 31 de CDM Todos los personajes son propiedad de ChiNoMiko y Beemov -exepto Rinmika, mi Sucrette-


**/Holi!** **Bueno, la idea salio de un pequeeeeño comic de CDM donde la Sucrette era la que perdia la memoria y era Lysandro quien queria que ella le recordara -no recuerdo el autor xD-** **Inspirada por el comic decidí hacer este one-shot uwu.** **Disfruten./**

* * *

-¡CASTIEL!...

El sonido de las llantas del automóvil rechinando contra el pavimento hizo consigo un silencio cepulcral acompañado del cuerpo inerte de la rubia que caía al piso herida. Evito que la persona que le gustaba corriera esa suerte, pero ¿A costa de que? Lysandro solo quería evitar que Nina se fuera así, triste, toda herida del corazón. El auto pito una vez. Castiel jalo a su amigo, la chiquilla estaba en la otra acera y caminaba sin mirar atrás, pero el pelirrojo cambio lugares con su platinado amigo. El auto pito otra vez. Castiel cerro fuertemente sus ojos, el auto estaba ya casi sobre de él, así que solo espero el golpe seco, que nunca llego. Sintió como era empujado bruscamente justo después de escuchar su nombre resonar. Termino en el suelo, si, pero ahora la chica que le gustaba, a la que le había declarado su amor, se encontraba tirada en el suelo, herida, mientras que el auto en cuestión siguió su camino a paso apresurado.

-abrió lentamente sus ojos-¿Q-Qué? ¿Donde?-se levanto lentamente-¿Un hospital?

-¡Rinmika!-le estrecho entre sus brazos en cuanto le vio despierta

-Ah... Mamá...

Agatha hablo con ella, le explico lo que había ocurrido, pero ella no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban y los labios de su madre pronunciaban. ¿Ella arriesgando su vida por un chico? ¿Un chico? Seguro que había gato encerrado aquí. Tocaron a la puerta.

La mujer abrió, allí de pie tras la puerta estaban Lysandro y Rosalya con un ramo de rosas blancas y unos chocolates de esos que le encantaban a la rubia. Ambos pasaron y saludaron joviales a la chica. No los recordó. Ambos se miraron algo asustados por la noticia, quitando los peculiares nombres que la ciencia daba a un caso como este, netamente se llamaba amnesia.

-...Esta bien, empecemos de nuevo-argumento Lysandro, llevándose una mano al pecho y un brazo a la espalda, haciendo así una leve reverencia-Mi nombre es Lysandro-la rubia sonrió. Jamas en su vida había conocido a alguien tan propio y educado

-Y yo Rosalya, tu mejor amiga-sonrió abiertamente, seguido de ello Rinmika río

-Debes estar equivocada-dijo sonriente-Mi mejor amiga se llama Laeti-contesto sin darse cuenta que apuñalo a su amiga con esas casi inofensivas palabras Salieron por un momento, las enfermeras debían hacerse cargo de los vendajes de la rubia ademas que ella debia tomar una ducha, una refrescante ducha.

Lysandro y Rosalya se hallaban atónitos, su amiga tenia amnesia y obviamente no les recordaba, tanto así que ella dijo que su mejor amiga era Laeti y no Rosalya, con quien ha compartido muchas experiencias divertidas y arriesgadas. Rosa ahora estaba mal.

Sin que ellos se percatasen de nada, y como fueron a comer a la cafetería del hospital, no notaron la llegada de Laeti y Kentin, quienes son conocidos desde hace mucho tiempo ya, sobre todo Kentin. No ocurrio lo mismo, reconoció a ambos y aun cuando Kentin ya no es pequeño chico de gafas enormes ella logro reconocer a su amigo de la infancia.

-¿Recuerdas quien soy?-se señalo a si mismo esperanzado

-Claro que si, eres Ken-sonrio-Reconoseria esos ojitos donde sea

Comenzaron a platicar, claro, era obvio, ellos tres se conocían de hace mucho ¿Como olvidarlos? Laeti la loca enamoradiza y Kentin que estaba loco por ella, por esa chica rubia de ojos celestes de cabello rizado, una chica dulce y gentil pero que también tenia un carácter del demonio cuando enfurecida.

Pero no todo es calma, no. A pesar de la situación y que los médicos pidieron calma absoluta, solo faltaba algo, alguien que llegara y reclamara su lugar a su lado, alguien que por mucho gusto solo de molestarle y enamorarse en silencio de la sonrisa radiante que ella desprendía. Castiel llego tan rápido como pudo. Rosalya y Lysandro intentaron detenerlo y explicarle, pero el no podia simplemente detenerse a charlar, no. Tenia que asegurarse que ella estaba fuera de peligro; pero, al abrir la puerta de la habitación encontró a la chica en los brazos de Kentin, y Laeti, todavía estaba allí.

-... ¿Estas bien? No te sobre esfuerzes. Si aún no puedes caminar no te obligues-le dijo dulcemente el castaño

-Solo quería intentarlo-sonrió mientras volvía a la cama. Castiel se aclaro la garganta con fuerza para hacer valer que había llegado

-Castiel...-dijo el castaño

-¿Quien?-pregunto la rubia dirigiendo su mirada hacia el pelirrojo, quien no se contuvo y simplemente la abrazo

-Estás bien...-susurro

-Ah... Yo...-el se separó de ella, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de alivio en su muy cansado y ojeroso rostro

-Me alegra que hayas venido a verme, pero... ¿Nos conocemos?

Aquello fue una puñalada aun mas dura que la que se llevó Rosalya, el no esperaba que ella le dijera que no se conocían, que no le recordaba, si hace unos días comenzaron a salir, comenzaron a ser algo mas que el chico rudo y la chica que toda tontería le aguantaba, dejaron de ser amigos para por fin sostener una relación, por que el la amaba y hace mucho no sentía algo así por alguien mas.

-... El es Castiel. Es nuestro compañero en el Sweet Amoris-el pelirrojo se incorporó y trago saliva con dificultad

-Es amigo nuestro ¿Verdad?

-Si, de echo, tu relación con él es muy amena, son muy y grandes amigos-aseguró Kentin. A esto Castiel le miro sorprendido, no imaginaba que el castaño asegurara que ellos son amigos. Bueno, son algo mas que eso, pero Kentin no sabe ese detalle.

Pasaron los días y Castiel no dejaba de ir a visitar a Rinmika. Tenia que, no solo de la nada desaparecería y, aunque ella no le recordara, eso podría ahora ayudarle a reconquistarla, volver a hacer que ella se enamore de él, pero nunca se atrevió a decirle que ellos ya eran algo.

No fue hasta que ella por fin volvió a casa, volvió a su hogar y a su cuarto justo como lo había dejado. Al pasar la mirada por su habitación, sintió que ya todo era familiar; detuvo su vista en su pared, había un collage de fotos que se había tomado con todos sus amigos ahora en el Sweet Amoris, pero ella sentía que algo no iba bien, sentía que faltaba algo.

Desvío su mirada sintiéndose un poco deprimida ahora por no saber que faltaba; allí donde guio sus ojos se encontró con una foto, una imagen con un muchacho de pelo azabache y ojos gris cual cielo nuboso próximo a llover. Sintió algo cálido en su pecho, le miro mejor, era Castiel. No lo creía hasta que le miro mejor y mas a detalle. Sonrió tonta por su torpeza y a la vez por algo que no sabría explicar.

Aquella foto descansaba en un marco sobre de un pequeño libro el cual tomo en sus manos y comenzó a ojear. Era un álbum con fotos solo de ella y Castiel a su lado. Al llegar a una de las ultimas hojas, se encontró una foto de ambos compartiendo nada mas y nada menos que un beso. Un cálido y tierno beso. No sabia como reaccionar o que pensar. ¿Por que nadie le había dicho? Ni su madre se había tomado la molestia de decirle. Se sentía la peor persona del mundo. No creía que pudo haber sido capaz de olvidar a alguien tan importante en su vida, había fotos, pruebas de su existente relación y aun así le olvido. ¿Por que el no hizo nada? ¿Por que no dijo siquiera que eran algo mas que amigos? Ah si, las instrucciones del médico fueron evitar noticias que la llegaran a alterar. Ya mismo se encargaría de arreglar este mal entendido.

Lysandro y Rosalya acostumbraban ir a verle seguido, seguro ellos sabían algo al respecto, después de todo Lyss es intimo amigo de Castiel y Rosalya eta cuñada y amiga de Lysandro. Algo de información seguro que podrían dale. Se encontraba sentada en su cama con el álbum de fotos en sus manos cuando sus amigos llegaron a su hogar, se le veía admirando el paisaje cuando ellos llamaron a la puerta y se les dejo pasar. Una ligera brizna de aire ondeo su rizado cabello mientras volteaba su mirada a sus amigos quienes no despegaban la vista de ella.

-... Nosotros... Nosotros somos íntimos amigos ¿Verdad?-preguntó

-Claro que lo somos-se apresuró Rosalya en contestar

-Entonces... Ustedes deben saber...-razonó para si

-Dinos ¿Que necesitas de nosotros?

-¿Que es Castiel de mi?-preguntó

-suspiro larga y tendidamente para contestar-Ustedes mantienen una relación de pareja-dijo Lysandro. Ella entendió por fin

-El solo deseaba no bombardearte con esa información, creía que quizá tú gustabas de Kentin y que quizá le corresponderías y olvidarás tu relación con él. Que solo serias amiga de Castiel y novia de Kentin-afirmó Rosalya. La rubia negó con la cabeza

-No, jamas haría eso-dijo-Desde que viene a visitarme que siento algo extraño al verlo, algo que me decía que el sufría por mi culpa y ahora que sé lo que es... puedo remediarlo

-¿Como estas tan segura?-cuestionó Rosalya

-Piensalo bien, tiene sentido-espetó Lyss-Castiel ha estado haciendo las cosas que a Rinmika le gustan. Esta intentando enamorarla una vez mas -Tengo la necesidad de hacer algo

 ** _"También le quiero"_**

Sé levantó de su lecho esa misma tarde después de que sus amigos se fueran. Tenia cita con el doctor, y seria llevada por Agatha y regresada a casa por Castiel. Aunque fuera una simple cita al médico y siempre fuera de ropa deportiva, esta vez se arreglo hermosa; un vestido azul con un chalequillo negro, zapatos de tacón, delineardor en los ojos, un poco de gloss en los labios y un poco, solo un poco de perfume con aroma frutal. Aclararía hoy mismo el asunto con Castiel.

El doctor había dicho que a ese paso se recuperarían sus heridas sin dejar marca y en cuanto al asunto de la amnesia, debían darle información en pocas cantidades, no saturarle o tendría una crisis nerviosa y todo se iría abajo. Agatha tenia cosas que arreglar, así que le pidió a Castiel que dejase a su hija en casa, Rinmika llevaba las llaves, no había problema, la mujer pelirosa confiaba mucho en el pelirrojo, no había por que desconfiar, después de todo, necesitaban un tiempecito a solas para hablar. Entrarón al elevador para bajar e ir a casa, estaban en la 5ta planta, así que seria una espera larga y tendida. Estaba nerviosa, no recordaba sentirse así cuando llego al hospital, tenia las manos juntas pero jugueteaba con sus dedos inquieta, lo que llamo la atención de su pelirrojo acompañante quien volteo a verle.

-¿Pasa algo malo?-dijo mientras la miraba por el rabillo del ojo

-¿E-Eh? N-No nada...-contestó

-Has estado mas rara que de costumbre... ¿Es por que te llevare a casa? -Si... B-Bueno no... Bueno es que...-suspiró-Esta bien ehr... ya lo se todo-dijo

-¿Todo que?-cuestionó arqueando una ceja. Realmente ignoraba sobre el que estaba hablando ella

-Sobre...-se mordió el labio inferior-Tu y yo...

El se inmutó al instante. No estaba listo para lidiar ese tema con ella y de esa forma, el estaba listo para dar un paso a la vez y llevar poco a poco esos sentimientos a ella, pero la rubia se le adelantó. ¿Que decir? No podía decirle simplemente que eran novios y ya, no. Ahora debía preguntar:

-¿Nosotros que?-dijo

-Nosotros somos... más que amigos-contestó-No quieras negarlo, lo sé todo, lo vi todo. Si ese álbum estaba en mi mueble, es por que realmente eres especial. Lo siento, me olvide de ti y no se como compensarlo, no hago esto por lastima o algo así. Me gustas de verdad, por eso te lo digo...

Abrió sus ojos como platos y por mero impulso la tomo y la abrazo como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacia. La estrecho entre sus brazos con tanta efusividad que sentía que lloraría de la alegría. La rubia había dicho una vez mas que gustaba de él, aun con amnesia pudo volver a enamorarse de él, que era un maleducado y un gruñón. Tras sentirse correspondida, elevó levemente sus brazos y correspondió el abrazo sujetándose fuertemente a él. Lo que ocurrió fue por que ella no quería verlo herido, y dio su salud y vida por la de él.

* * *

 **/Y bueno, this is the end xD**

 **Espero les haya gustado, dejen su sensual revew~**

 **N/A: No suelo usar a los padres de Sucrette, prefiero que sea Agatha su tia-madre adoptiva y asi estoy bien uwu/**


End file.
